


silver alignment

by orca_mandaeru



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Frottage, M/M, Polyamory, Self-cest, background OT8, kinda inspired by answer mv, not much smut actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Facing yourself is always a difficult thing. Even worse when another version of yourself is standing right there and... flirting with you.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 15
Kudos: 174





	silver alignment

Seonghwa sneezes, waving his hand through the dust floating in the air in front of his face. He’s got a headache, but that’s not anything new. Honestly, he’s still reeling from the group meeting a week ago. Maybe they should have all gotten used to brain-breaking new information, but come on. A dimension-hopping demon trying to destroy the world? Having to work with alternate versions of themselves to stop it? Yeah, that’s not the kind of thing you learn every day. 

Seonghwa’s seen a lot in his life. Atrocities he never thought humans were capable of committing, technology-fueled monstrosities out to kill him and his loved ones, just to name a few. He’ll be the first one to tell you how unpredictable the world can be, that you need to be ready for anything, because you can’t trust anything, even the very world you live in. 

But demons? Alternate dimensions? What the fuck, universe, Seonghwa has enough on his plate already. He’s the one that always ends up doing all the organizing around here, so now, not only did he have to keep up with archiving and recording all the artifacts the team finds, he needs to comb through all the books and documents in their underground library to look for anything that could possibly help them. 

The rusted metal door scrapes open. Seonghwa knows who it is without looking, from experience of this routine they have and the pattern of footsteps on the cold metal floor. Seonghwa tenses and sits up straight again, hearing a long-suffering sigh behind him. 

“Seonghwa, why are you still here? We have time, you don’t need to do all this by yourself.” Hongjoong sounds tired. 

A pang of guilt shoots through him. The reason why Seonghwa is trying to get this done is because for years, Hongjoong was taking care of all of this, without even telling them. No matter how much he might complain to himself about it, Seonghwa thought this was just fair recompense. 

Hongjoong rests his hands on his shoulders and Seonghwa relaxes a little, still not turning around so he doesn’t have to see what kind of expression his leader has. “Come on, go get some sleep. This’ll all still be here in the morning.” 

Well. The world might not even be here tomorrow, they are in constant danger. But he takes the reassurance for what it is, taking Hongjoong’s hand in his and finally turning around to face him. The dark circles under his eyes are prominent as they probably are on all of them, gaze soft and supportive even with all they’ve been through. 

Seonghwa swallows and stands, brushing a strand of hair out of Hongjoong’s face. “Only if you do too. Don’t think I don’t know about those all-nighters you’ve been pulling lately.” 

Hongjoong huffs and ducks away, giving Seonghwa a gentle push towards the door. “Go, Seonghwa.”

Seonghwa goes, though reluctantly, giving Hongjoong’s lone figure silhouetted in the bright library one last look. He seems oddly eager for him to leave… But they did have quite the exhausting day. 

His boots click against the metal floor as he heads to his room. The base is cool and quiet, always a welcome respite from the scorching desert heat above. Yes, he’s taking the long way in his own home, to get to his own room. After all, there are three strangers living here. Well, they’re not really strangers, since they’re literally themselves, but. They don’t really know them, do they?

It’s been undeniably strange. No amount of words could describe the experience of seeing your own face staring back at you, with a whole different set of expressions and body language. Seonghwa hadn’t been able to stop staring at the alternate version of himself, who introduced himself as Mars, fascinated until that other him opened his mouth and revealed how annoying he is. In the week since their first meeting, their relationship hasn’t gotten any better, even though they’re supposed to be working together. Mars is… inflammatory, to say the least. Seonghwa doesn’t get how this is actually him in a different world, their personalities are nothing alike. He doesn’t like to judge people on first appearances, but Mars seems like an asshole. He’s been flippant at best about the actual world ending, choosing instead to flirt with everyone in their crew and make veiled insults at their capabilities. 

Seonghwa is trying to avoid him as much as possible. Maybe for more than just those reasons, but… he’s not ready to admit that to himself yet. He doesn’t quite know how he feels about the other alternate versions of them. The other Hongjoong, who introduced himself as Lucky, didn’t seem to be that bad. He was quieter, more to-the-point than his own Hongjoong, which was strange to see. 

The other Yeosang was…. strange, to say the least. He had a different type of easy confidence than this worlds’ has, brasher and more flippant. He was skilled, that was for sure; when all of them had run into a band of android bandits he was the first to make good use of that thin sword of his. 

All the others, Seonghwa had only met in passing, but it was really a surreal experience. Seonghwa had grown up with Ateez, nearly died and been saven by them, he knew them better than he knew himself. To see versions of themselves that could have been under different circumstances was uncanny to say the least. 

Anyway. The rest of Ateez seems to be adjusting just fine. Wooyoung and San seemed to be doing that a little too well, very enthusiastic about getting to connect with their other selves. Seonghwa didn’t know why he was so hesitant about this. He does consider it a little bit of his job to be a voice of reason when the younger members bring up some crazy plan, but these alternate selves had been totally vetted for trustability. 

Seonghwa shakes his head and tries to stop thinking about it. He really does need some sleep, but he’ll probably just end up laying down and staring at the ceiling for hours with how strung tight with stress he is right now. He’s almost to his room, able to sink into the bliss of having an actual mattress intsead of a thin blanket they use out in the desert even if he doesn’t actually sleep, when the back of his neck starts tingling. He isn’t one of the founding members of Ateez, most expert gang of scavengers in the whole country, without having good instincts. 

Someone’s close, and they’re not one of Seonghwa’s Ateez. It’s not like he’s going to back down or anything. This is his dimension, his home. He continues forward, turning a corner in the hallway, and comes face-to-face with Mars. He’s leaning against the wall, hat shading his face, the low light reflecting off the chains slung around his neck. Seonghwa knows they have magical qualities, but a get-up like that can’t be practical in a fight, right? 

Mars tilts his head up enough to show his infuriating smirk, unabashedly looking Seonghwa up and down. He frowns, tamping down the urge to snap at his other self. He’s never met someone who could put him on edge so effortlessly, but it does seem fitting in a way that that person would end up being he himself. “You look like shit,” Mars says, ever so eloquent. Seonghwa really doesn’t know how this is him. 

He rolls his eyes. “In case you didn’t realize, we’re in the middle of trying to stop the whole world from ending.” Unfortunately, this only makes Mars laugh, pushing away from the wall and moving closer until he’s only inches away from Seonghwa. 

“I don’t know how it is here, but my crew’s lives are in danger every day back home. This is nothing, really.” 

From what he’s heard about the other dimension, it does seem to be pretty fucking terrifying to live in, but that doesn’t erase Seonghwa’s concerns. “This is most certainly not nothing! Maybe you’ve survived this long, but you can’t be sure. Don’t you care about them?” Seonghwa clamps his mouth shut. That was a stupid thing to say. He loves Ateez with his whole body and soul, and from what he’s seen, even across dimensions that’s a constant. It’s just that, sometimes, he can’t seem to express that as well as he wants, and looking at Mars he sees too much of that reflected back at him. 

Mars reaches out and takes Seonghwa by the shoulders, grip using none of his considerable strength. His voice is unexpectedly soft, expression serious when he speaks. “I know you’re concerned, I am too. But you can’t keep taking it out on yourself, either of the versions.” 

Seonghwa can’t seem to move, acutely aware of the small points of contact between them and the amount of things he’s feeling. He liked it better when Mars just acted like an irresponsible flirt. This, he can’t handle. He swallows and stares at his own familiar features looking back at him, breath catching in his chest at the intensity he sees there. 

“I-” he starts, looking for words to say and not finding them. He shuts his mouth again and just stews in the tense silence. Mars’ eyes flick over his face, expression unreadable, before he huffs and grins, something sharp and dangerous. 

“You’re so tense,” he says, voice dropping lower. Suddenly his hands on Seonghwa’s shoulders feel burning hot, and for some reason, Seonghwa can’t make himself move away. “What do you usually do to work out all this stress, hm?” 

Seonghwa just stands there, breathing shallow and quick. He knows what Mars is implying; honestly, he’s been on edge and waiting for days for all the flirting to come to a head. But he still hasn’t quite worked out how he feels about all this, and the regular steady thread of his rational thought is already drifting away from him. 

He’s not vain by a long shot, but there’s no other way to put it-- Mars is hot. Incredibly so, because he not only has Seonghwa’s features but knows how to use them, turning the flashes of his intense gaze and tilt of his chin into an art. Seonghwa can’t help but feel caught in his web. There’s also the fact that whether he admits it or not, Mars knows him. Knows his insecurities, knows his particular areas of shame and pleasure. Letting him get closer would probably be both uncomfortably vulnerable and way too good. 

Seonghwa struggles to think of all the reasons this is a bad idea. He had a numbered list, but for some reason he just can’t remember it right now, the last of his intent slipping away as Mars’ hand drifts to Seonghwa’s chin, gently lifting his head up to look at him. Seonghwa stares into his eyes and feels like a bird with a broken wing in front of a snake. 

“I’ve been told I’m very good at relieving stress,” Mars practically purrs, obviously proud of himself. Does Seonghwa really have the potential to become as much of a smug little shit? Just look at that stupid smirk. 

Seonghwa leans forward to kiss it off him. 

He doesn’t know what he was expecting kissing his own face to be like, but it wasn’t like this. Soft, mostly. Mars hums and reaches up to take his hat off, tossing it somewhere without a care. He isn’t aggressive, just moves in rhythm against Seonghwa, one hand sliding along his jaw to settle in his hair. It’s still disconcerting, to briefly open his eyes and catch sight of his own face looking back at him, but. At this point, he’s in too deep to really care. He doesn’t know if it’s that Mars knows exactly what he likes, but kissing him is absolutely addicting, like he could stay here forever in this soft contact. 

Mars pulls back and cups his jaw, something in his gaze that makes Seonghwa feel like all of his carefully constructed defenses have been stripped away. “Why don’t you show me to your bedroom, doll?” Seonghwa scoffs at the pet name but doesn’t object, cheeks getting a little hot at the realization that he’s really going to do this. 

Shaking himself a little, he fumbles with the lock on his door, determinedly not looking back at Mars. There’s really not much to see in his bedroom, metal walls bare from any decoration. Really, the only things in here is the bed and his guns. After all, most of his time is spent somewhere else in the base, in the library, the common room, wherever the other members are. 

It doesn’t seem to matter to Mars, who casually strolls forward and falls back against the bed like he owns the place. Seonghwa allows himself to really look at him, noting the differences between their builds. Seonghwa’s spent his life running, scavenging and fighting for his life, body lined with lean muscle. Mars is broader and stockier, and Seonghwa can’t help but wonder why, how much he’s been through and what other kinds of battles he’s fought. 

The surge of desire crashing through him right now is distinctly unfamiliar. What he feels for his teammates is intrinsically linked with how deeply he loves them, and there’s no one else he trusts enough to get close. This is new, this unabashed, no-strings-attached want. 

Seonghwa steps forward against his will, falling forward on top of his other self, bodies pressed warmly against each other from head to toe. Even though they obviously have some surface differences, they’re so similar that Seonghwa has no doubt that he’ll be safe here. The metal adornments on Mars’ outfits dig into his skin. He grumbles and props himself up to tug at the clothes before stopping, the last dregs of propriety holding him back. He’s still processing this, okay? And he’s not even going to touch all the realizations he’s having about himself because of this. 

Right now he’s not interested in thinking too hard, he just wants to give in, get off, and go to sleep. So he continues, mustering his confidence and ignoring that little pause. His eyes flicker up to Mars’, who’s staring down at him with a lazy smile. “Go on. I know how much you want, remember?” 

Yeah, that’s the thing. It’s pretty hard to go with his usual method of determined repression when Mars knows exactly what he’s doing. Instead of responding, Seonghwa leans down to smut him up with his mouth again, much more actively than before. He takes the opportunity to tug at those stupid unecessarily complicated clothes he’s been aching to rip off since he first saw him. 

Mars lays back and lets him peel the layers off, making him do all the work himself, of course. It’s a little embarrassing how hard he is already from basically nothing, but for the past couple weeks he’s been so busy there hasn’t even been time to sleep, let alone touch himself. Once Seonghwa finally tugs off his black pants, Mars reaches down and grabs his wrist, leaning forward.

His breath catches in his throat, eyes tracing down the elegant line of Mars’ jaw and throat. He’s definitely not going to be able to look in the mirror the same way after this. Captivated, Seonghwa slowly undresses himself, feeling more and more exposed in a way that sends electricity dancing across his skin. The air between them right now is slow and suspended, passing over urgency for intensity. 

Seonghwa surges forward, pressing his other self back into the bed, licking into his mouth with newfound confidence. The feeling of their bare chests sliding together is like concentrated fire in his veins, Seonghwa dragging a hand down between them to trace over the thick scar marring the magical tattoos covering Mars’ torso. 

Mars drops the patience, wrapping his legs around Seonghwa’s hips and drags him down, grinding their erections firmly together. Seonghwa makes an aborted noise into his double’s mouth, instinctively moving against him. Honestly, he’s too tired right now to do anything but, letting the thick pleasure trickle slowly through him. 

He loves it when he and one or more of him members have the time to go all out, but this is nice in a different way, slow movements and lingering, deep kisses as they use each other’s bodies to get off in the most base way. Mars’ hands wander, trailing down the line of his back to shamelessly squeeze his ass. Well, they are currently shamelessly grinding against each other, but still. Seonghwa bites hard on Mars’ bottom lip, earning him a tiny huff against his mouth. 

Honestly, that’s the most annoying thing about Mars. Here he is, just walking around and expressing all these things that Seonghwa pushes down in the hopes he’ll forget about it, because that would be more efficient, right? He has much higher priorities than his own frivolous wants, like staying alive. It annoys him that Mars seems to be doing just fine in even worse conditions. Even worse, Mars definitely knows and is unbearably smug about it. 

Energized by a little burst of directionless spite, Seonghwa reaches down between them and wrapping a hand around their cocks, letting out a hiss and looking down at the sigh he hasn’t allowed himself to see. Fuck, it’s so much. Their erections pressed together look the same, of course, and the knowledge of why makes it all the much better. 

He whimpers quietly in the back of his throat, bucking forward and eyes fluttering shut at the slick slide of skin on skin. He can’t see the way Mars is looking at him, too knowing and too fond, eyes fluttering open just in time to see Mars’ hand wrap around his, casually guiding their fists up and down, precum dripping down inbetween their fingers and slicking the way. 

“I-” Seonghwa gasps out, not knowing where he’s going with that, the slow, steady draw of pleasure about to bury him under. Mars smirks at him again. Ugh, it’s so fucking hot. Seonghwa knows for a fact that he doesn’t come across like that, even if they technically have the same face. Mars’ fingers are rougher than his, rubbing directly against his nerves. 

“Come on darling, let go for me,” Mars murmurs. Seonghwa can’t do anything but obey, spilling all over their hands and stomachs. Mars keeps moving, ignoring Seonghwa’s oversensitized squirming until he follows suit. 

Seonghwa pants, squeezing his eyes shut. He’s too tired to really start overthinking about this, thankfully. There’s a hand under his chin, guiding him to look into Mars’ dark eyes. “Take it easy, baby. Nothing too bad’ll happen if you take a break for a second. Believe me, I know.” Seonghwa wants to complain, but instead he just falls forward into his own arms, chooses to trust in himself this one time. 

**Author's Note:**

> this really didn't turn out how i thought i would but i hope yall still liked it!! im going to *try* to make this a series with one fic for each member and possibly more, but im notoriously bad at finishing wips soooo dont hold your breath lol
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
